


Picking the Right Color

by silencedancer



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Gen in January, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuffie asks Cloud to help her shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking the Right Color

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gen in January on DW. Prompt was "Lipstick" and it was to be written using the character Cloud Strife. This is my first attempt at writing using any of the canon outside the original game.

"Cloud Strife speaking."

"Hey Cloud, it's Yuffie!"

"Oh hi, Yuffie. Anything I can do for you?"

"Well…can you help me shop for some stuff?"

"Shop for what?"

"Well, I think I'm old enough to wear make-up and I kinda don't know how to pick lipstick."

"I'm a guy. I know next to nothing about lipstick. Why don't you ask Tifa to go shopping with you?"

"No no no no! It has to be a guy 'cause I want to know what guys like on a girl and you're the only guy I know who'd help! I mean , can you even imagine Barret or Cid helping out?"

There was an audible sigh.

"Fine, I'll help you out."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Meet me tomorrow in the market k?"

Before Cloud could reply, Yuffie ended her phone call.

\----

Cloud looked around the crowded market and sighed. He wished that Yuffie actually gave him a time to meet her instead of just saying "tomorrow". Errands needed to be run first and so he worried that he may have missed Yuffie because he did so. Yuffie didn't say if she wanted to meet in the morning or the afternoon and Cloud hoped that it was the afternoon because he didn't get a chance to come to the market until then.

It was now an hour since he had arrived and he had almost given up hope on finding Yuffie when he heard the voice of an excited young woman call his name. Before he could turn around to see the source of the voice, he was hugged from behind and when he looked at the person who hugged him, he found out that it was Yuffie.

"Hi Cloud! I'm so glad you came because I was so worried that you wouldn't 'cause you know, you're always so busy and stuff and….uh, hi again?" babbled Yuffie as she smiled up at Cloud.

Cloud simply shrugged and said, "I did everything I needed to do this morning, so I'm free to help you out now."

"Okay!" said Yuffie cheerfully. Cloud pulled her to the side where it was quieter and she started to pull out a piece of paper with a handwritten map of the market. Once she managed to unfold the slightly crumpled map, she looked at it, frowning. "I can't make out this guy's handwriting," she said after a couple of minutes of her scrutinizing it.

"Hand it over, Yuffie, let me see if I can read it," said Cloud as he held his hand out for the map.

She handed it over and said, "We're looking for the make-up store. I think the guy labeled it for me or something."

"Hmmm," said Cloud as he looked at the map himself, "What guy?

"Oh, just some guy who I asked if he knew where the store was," said Yuffie and she looked down at her feet and waited anxiously for Cloud to finish looking at the map.

Finally Cloud sighed and looked up from the map. "I don't think I can read this either. Are you sure this guy knew what he was doing? I only ask this because I know the market and…this map looks nothing like it."

"Well…I did find the guy in a bar," said Yuffie.

Shaking his head, Cloud just said nothing about Yuffie's sometimes lack of common sense and instead said, "Never mind, I know where the shop you want is. They're a sometime client." He took Yuffie's hand and walked her through the crowd to a small shop that sold make-up. "They're the only ones who I know who sell make-up here. People don't seem to have much of a use for it anymore and I don't really blame them, but somehow this place still stays in business," said Cloud.

"Thank you very much!" said Yuffie, as she hugged Cloud again and then dragged him into the shop. In there, she asked him what color he liked best on a girl and when he insisted he didn't really care, she kept on wheedling him until he gave in and picked a color.

And in all this time, Yuffie was grinning to herself, thinking about how great of a birthday present to Tifa this would be, especially since Cloud helped her pick it out.


End file.
